


Friday Morning, Four A.M.

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was peace in him when she was close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Morning, Four A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> This story immediately follows my very 1st fic, _The Art of Holding On and Letting_ _Go_ and is not for any of this week’s wonderful prompts. The title is a  take on the Simon and Garfunkel hit, Wednesday Morning, 3AM.

The rumble of thunder in the distance woke Emily from her sleep.He was still there; she could smell him.She could feel him.They talked for a long time the night before but Emily didn’t quite remember about what.She remembered the way he held on to her; the way she felt in his arms.She didn't sleep for a long time, listening to the sounds of Hotch’s breathing.

Finally, she drifted too and had peaceful dreams.She didn’t want to wake in the morning because she was afraid he would be gone.How was she going to feel when she woke up alone?Would she be angry with him even fully expecting it?Mornings could be awkward and though they had been building up to this encounter for some time, where were they going after.

Doing her best to not to wake him, Emily lifted Hotch’s arm from around her waist.The head of the BAU held on.He murmured something in his sleep, pulling her close again.He definitely had an iron grip even in slumber.Emily tried again.

 

“I have to use the bathroom.” She whispered.

 

“Stay.” He murmured.

 

“If you want this to be a waterbed, maybe.I’ll be right back, Hotch, I promise.”

He finally relented and Emily slipped out of the bed.In the bathroom, she looked herself in the mirror.She didn’t look any different but she felt it.They had finally made love last night, and it was wonderful, marvelous, and easily the scariest moment of her life.Hotch had been as patient as he could be…rejecting him as she had on the regular basis.Emily knew she was driving him crazy though she didn’t give in because she feared he would just give up and leave.

She gave in because she wanted him as much, if not more, than he wanted her.The chemistry between them finally reached combustible.She did not know how they made it for hours at the office.Out on the road it was even more difficult.The simplest look from him, or a smile if she could manage it, made Emily want to tear her clothes off.Sex was easy.It was something she had been doing for a long time, no strings attached.It was when she got her heart involved that everything went to hell.

Emily Prentiss did not like to give up control.Taken from her once, she swore she would never surrender again.There was one man who finally made her change her mind; Emily was not sure she would ever recover from the damage he did.She had to keep up her guard while exploring the minefield she and Hotch walked through.Still, as he lay in her bed sound asleep, there seemed to be nothing dangerous about him.Emily saw him at his most vulnerable last night; he was probably lying there thinking the same things she was.

 

“Are you alright?” Hotch murmured when she returned to the bed.She seemed to want to pull away but he held her close again.There was a peace in him when she was close.

 

“I'm fine.Its early, go back to sleep.”

 

“Its morning.”

 

“Early morning.”

 

“Mmm.” Hotch kissed across her naked shoulder and neck.“You're tense.”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Are we going to argue?”

 

“Oh no,” Hotch moved Emily onto her back.He draped his body over hers and kissed her.“We’re going to make love.”

 

“Make love?”

 

“Oh yes.”

 

“Hotch…”

 

“Shh,” He put his finger on her lip and Emily sucked it into her mouth.“You have no idea what that does to me.”

 

She most certainly did know.She liked the way it made him shudder.Their kisses were even more passionate and she smiled as Hotch moved his whole body on top of hers.Emily Prentiss hated missionary sex; it was part of the loss of control.She liked to be on top, running things and putting a stop to them when she was ready.Last night when he was on top of her, she was unnerved.Hotch sensed it almost immediately and was so gentle Emily almost couldn’t believe it.She had one of the most amazing orgasms of her life.

 

“Mmm, Aaron...”

 

Hotch smiled.He spread her thighs, caressing the warm skin with eager hands.Emily’s skin was such a turn on…it seemed to react to him in a way he never experienced.She put her hand over his and led it between her thighs.

 

“Where do you want to be touched, Emily Prentiss?” he whispered in her ear.

 

“Everywhere.”

 

“I think I can handle that. I know I can handle that.”

 

He slid under the covers and Emily could only gasp when Hotch’s mouth kissed her most intimate places.Her back arched and she grabbed the back of his head.

 

“Aaron!Aaron!”

 

His mouth and tongue probed deep as his nimble fingers toyed with her clit.Her thighs clenched, closing in on him.Hotch had that split second fear that she was going to snap his neck but that fear was part of the adrenaline rush.She tasted sweeter than honey, warming his tongue and sliding down his throat as she climaxed.Emily gripped the covers, whimpering and crying out his name.Hotch was sure he would get addicted to hearing his name called that way.A whisper to a scream…yeah that was a turn on.

 

In her arms again, Emily tasted herself on his tongue.She rolled them on the mattress.Hotch ran his hands across her naked back as her breasts pressed on his chest.She sat up, sucking in her bottom lip when he cupped and squeezed her breasts.Her nipple ring was a focus and Hotch pulled her close to take it between his teeth.His mouth was hungry; he wanted her so much.Mumbling to himself how hot she made him, Hotch devoured her breasts as Emily ran her fingers through her hair.

 

“I need you now.”

 

“I'm on top.” She replied.

 

“That’s fine with me.”

 

She slid onto his erection and they both trembled.Emily stopped for a moment to compose herself; Hotch thrust into her.There was not enough time to take it slow.Both were ready to ignite and Emily rode him hard and fast.She held him by the wrists; Hotch liked that she was strong.He could break out of her grasp but really, what was the fun of that.He didn’t mind giving up the control, sometimes it was all he wanted to do.

 

“Oh Emily, Emily, Em, oh my God!”

 

“Yes…yes…yes!”

 

She ground deeper against him, moaning as his rough skin rubbed against her clit.Emily allowed Hotch to roll them, he gained points for not having to pull out to do this, and she climaxed as her back once again hit the mattress.There was something so sexy about the way he pushed her thighs apart, the way he grunted when he was so close, and the strength behind every thrust until her name tumbled from his lips and she felt him so deep inside of her she was sure he would never cease to be there.

 

“Oh baby…Emily.”

 

She caressed his face gently between her hands and Hotch smiled, his eyes rolling back in his head when it finally came.Then he collapsed on her.

 

“Don’t you move.” She said breathlessly, holding onto him.

 

He pressed tiny kisses in the crook of her neck, promises of things to come.She liked still having him inside of her, after it was over, experiencing the aftershocks together.Giving each other energy back and forth until all movement stopped.Hotch fell over on the mattress, breathing hard.Emily turned on her side to look at him.She wanted to speak but what was there to say.

 

There were silly things, as they did in movies, like telling him how good it was.That never happened in real life.Well, many men told her how good it was.Emily definitely didn’t think of those encounters as real life.As the seconds ticked into minutes, the thunder rumbled and the rain finally fell, she opened her heart to Hotch just a little bit more for not falling into the cliché.

 

“Damn.” He finally said.

 

“What?” she asked.

 

“I haven’t come like that in a long time.Emily that was…”

 

“Don’t tell me it was good.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“I mean it Hotch.”

 

He turned on his side too, a considerable effort with his lack of energy.Hotch studied her with her flushed skin and swollen lips.Inside his brain, he calculated the odds of taking her once more and still making it to work on time.No, when you had a woman like Emily Prentiss beside you being to work on time didn’t matter.It was Friday; no one would notice.

“You make me wonder about so many things.” He said, bringing her to him and kissing her.Emily dipped her head under his chin.

 

“Its morning.” she said.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You can shower first; I should probably put on coffee.”

 

Oh God coffee, that sounded magnificent.A cup of coffee, the _Post_ , Emily…a man didn’t need that much.Of course, he didn’t quite have Emily.Naked in his arms and Hotch still felt she was a million miles away.

 

“I want to lay here for a while.I don’t think I could move if I tried anyway.”

 

“We’ll be late.You still have to go home and change.”

 

Hotch looked at the clock.A little after five a.m., he didn’t think there was a rush.She obviously thought otherwise.

 

“Emily…” he let it go.Maybe there would be time for his words but the time wasn’t now.Hotch stepped back…the road ahead was full of danger.“OK, I’ll shower first.”

 

“Good.” she managed a little smile.

 

“Morning kiss?”

 

“You’ve already gotten more than that, but I guess another wouldn’t hurt.”

 

“Thank you.” Hotch accepted her affection.There were moments he thought he was so close.There was no doubt she felt the same, well some doubt but…Emily Prentiss was not like any other woman.This was not going to be a journey without obstacles, pitfalls, and perhaps even injury.

 

She pulled away reluctantly.God, she wanted to stay.She wanted to hold on and take the positive energy from his aura until they reached nirvana.Emily didn’t even know what the hell that meant but she knew it was possible with Hotch.Her heart beat so fast; she wanted to run and hide from his ability to see her.He didn’t know the whole story, didn’t even know half of it, but something in her said he would understand.

 

“Coffee.” She said, more to herself than him.Emily slipped out of the bed.She found her panties and tee shirt on the floor and quickly slipped them on.“French roast or Kenyan?”

 

“Caffeinated.” Hotch replied.

 

“Alright.” Emily laughed.“There are towels in the closet.You'll find soap in there too; if you use my body wash you might smell like me.”

 

“Right.”

 

“OK.”

 

She rushed out of the bedroom.Hotch took a deep breath and got out of the bed.Naked, he went over to the window and looked out.The sky was dark, grey, and full of storms.He sighed and made his way to the bathroom. Thank God it was Friday.

 

***

  
  
 


End file.
